Morgan Miller
Author of the novel Pacifica and one of the four principal characters who journeys through Tanis at the end of Season One. Morgan’s nickname is “the Novelist.” Morgan wrote Pacifica as Firefly fanction while taking a community college workshop in creative writing taught by Julie Sanders. Disappeared after she was offered $3 million for the book by Cameron Ellis and TeslaNova Corp. Morgan turned down the offer because she noticed that people were following her and showing up everywhere she was. She called the police but the police were evidently unable to protect her. Morgan reveals that the story of Pacifica came to her from her “dream journals.” She wrote it when she was a 17 year old high school student taking a creative writing class at a community college and working part time as a waitress. Morgan says she can’t remember anything about the book. It was a collection of short stories about lucid dreams. She said the dreams were extremely vivid, and she would wake up and write them down. There were no drafts or outlines. The stories simply flowed through her—just as it had happened with Sara Nothrup. Once she finished she had no memory of what she wrote, and to date she can’t remember any of the stories. Julie Sanders helped Morgan organize the stories and connect them together. After the manuscript was distributed, Morgan’s place was ransacked and she moved. She didn’t retain any copies. It was only after she wrote the book that Morgan changed the story to fit as Firefly Fan Fiction. After the manuscript was leaked by Avery Ellis, she noticed that people began to follow her, so she went underground and disappeared. She was working as a server under an assumed name in Pittsburgh, PA when Sam Reynolds tracked her down and convinced her to help him find Tara Reynolds. After the Cult of Tanis kidnaps Sam Reynolds, Morgan confronts the Cult in their hideout duplex in Everett, Washington and convinces Sam Reynolds to leave the Cult. She does this by lying to him and telling him that Nic had found Tanis. Nic tries to follow Morgan only to be caught and drugged by Arcadia and another Cult of Tanis member, before Morgan rescues Nic as well. Nic discovers that Morgan posted on Elisa Lam’s Tumblr account under the user ID “Tigernuts.” Her comment read, “Elisa Lam was here, Xanu. January 20th, 2013.” Morgan is an only child. Her parents died when she was young. At the end of season one Morgan travelled to and through Tanis with Nic Silver, Sam Reynolds and Veronika Pilman.Tanis Podcast, Episode 112 During the journey to Tanis, Veronika, who was acting as their Runner, directed the group to travel a distance out of the way to get to a path that was right in front of the group. Morgan got impatient and instead walked directly over to the path. According to Nic, "That's when everything changed. It took an entire day to get back on track, for Veronika to get Morgan to fall back in line, to find where we were. It wasn't long after that incident, with the path, that the bridge appeared, and the runner, Veronika, became concerned."Tanis Podcast, Episode 202. 3:46-5:30 Nic Silver and Veronika Pilman made it out of Tanis, as well as rescuing Tara Reynolds who had been trapped inside Tanis from her earlier disappearance.Tanis Podcast, Episode 203. 5:20 Morgan Miller and Sam Reynolds are still missing. (From http://www.podcastenthusiast.com/tanis/) Category:Characters